it ends tonight
by alice-and-jasper-4-eva
Summary: Jasper and Emmett are brothers and there parents died. so now they are getting a whole new family. But can they overcome the pain there feeling and be srong for the oher or will there world come crashing down on them.. ALL HUMAN
1. new family

AGES:

Alice: 5

Edward: 6

Rosalie: 9

Jasper: 6

Emmett: 9

Bella: 6 in a half

**EM POV**

I was in a cab with my little brother on our way to our new home. Our parents died in a car crash and now we are getting adopted by a couple who live all the way in Forks. Yeah this is going to be a long ride. I look over to my little brother who was fast asleep. He look so peaceful when he slept it was like none of this ever happened. I sigh and looked out the window. You know how you always think that nothing bad can ever happen to you and think you will be happy for ever. Well I was one of those kids till September 21t

**Flashback**

It was a normal day for me I was walking home from school (our school was like a block away from my house). When I arrived at my house there were two police cars park on the side of the house and my parents car wasn't there so I ran as fast as I could to my house only to be greeted by two cops. They didn't even have to tell me I already new

"Emmett" One of the cops said "I'm really sorry but both your parents were in a horrible accident .................. i'm sorry but they didn't make it" After I heard this I collapse on my knees and tears started rolling down my face and the first thing I said was "Where's Jasper?" "Oh don't worry he is safe" a cop said "No I want to see him" I screamed.

**End of flashback**

The funny thing is they wanted to put me and Jasper in different homes. That was in till I yelled at them."Emmy" a tired voice brought me out of my thoughts "Yeah Jazz" I said looking at him while he rub his eyes "Is mommy and daddy really gone?" "Yeah buddy they really are" I said almost in tears "Oh so it wasn't just a bad dream then was it?" "I'm sorry Jazz but no it wasn't" I said hugging him tightly "I miss them already" Jasper said Tears rolling down his face "Me to but don't worry Jazz because our new family is going to love us so please don't worry" I said wiping away my own tears.

About 3 hours later we pulled up to this huge house. When the car was parked we got out and grab our suitcases then these two people came out, Our new mom and dad "Hi Jasper and Emmett i'm Carlisle and I hope that we can make you two feel like this is your own home" "Hi i'm Esme and I'm really sorry to hear about your parents and I wish you two the best"

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Cullen we really appreciate it" I said looking at the ground "Mommy daddy are my new brothers here" A girls voice said then a short little girl with short black hair appeared "Yes sweetheart this is Emmett and Jasper" Esme said "Hi Emmett and Jasper I'm Alice" "Hi Alice" Jasper said "Hi" I said in a low voice "Alice why don't you go get the rest so they can meet Jasper and Emmett to" Carlisle said "Okay daddy" she said as she ran to the house.

A few minutes later she came back with the other kids one kid had bronze hair and was a little shorter then Jasper not much but they look the same age "Hi I'm Edward" He said. Then a beautiful blonde came over and lucky for me she look about my age "Hi I'm Rosalie" she said "Well it's nice to meet you all me and my brother hope to became part of the Cullen family" I said smiling a little bit "Awww honey you already are a part of our family" Esme said I just smiled up at her

"Alight lets go in so we can show you two around the house and show you your new rooms" Carlisle said. There house is huge!!! when we were done with the tour Carlisle showed us our rooms "Okay Emmett I figured you would want a room to yourself" He said and I smiled he was right so he showed me my room "Okay Jasper is it alright if you share a room with Edward?" Carlisle ask "I don't want to be a pain and take your own room from you" Jasper said "No it's alright I have a bunk bed and always needed someone to sleep on the top" Edward said

"Really wow thanks" Jasper said smiling "Why don't you show Jasper the room and help him unpack" Carlisle said "Alright come on Jasper" Edward said as him and Jasper ran out the door "Do you need anything?" Carlisle ask "No thank you" I said sitting on my new bed "Alright I guess I'll just leave you alone and let you unpack" He said walking out of my new room

This was going to be hard for me and Jasper but as long as we stick together I think we can make it. I sigh and lay on my back tears rolling down my face I really can't believe there gone

**A/N so don't be mean this is my first story I made were they are human and i made this one cuz my other story gets no reviews and i've noitece the fanfics were everyone is human gets more reviews so i'm trying it... tell me what you think should I continue**


	2. becoming a Cullen

**J POV**

Edward led me to our room. It was pretty big it had a bunk bed a TV with a ps2 hook up to it. There were two windows letting in sunlight, a toy box was in the corner of the room and there was one big closet with built in draws inside. It was weird but cool. "Okay this is where you're going to sleep" Edward said pointing at the top bunk. I didn't say anything I just stared at the ground.

"Hey it's okay to be adopted me Alice and Rose are to" Edward said. I look up at him "You mean you were adopted by Carlisle and Esme to?" "Yeah I've been here since I was 3 Alice since she was 2 and Rose since she was 6 they got us all at the same time". It was quit for awhile then Edward spoke again "Okay lets unpack your stuff" he said as we walk in his closet and started putting my close in the draws

"KIDS come in eat" Esme called out when I was all done unpacking. When me and Edward got down stairs we sat at the kitchen table. I sat near Emmett "I wanna sit near my new brother" Alice said taking a seat near me and smiling I smiled back at her. After supper I went in mine and Edward's room and sat on the top bunk "Jasper Emmett can I have a word with you please" Carlisle called out from the living room.

So me and Emmett went down to the living room and sat on the couch "Okay you two school starts really soon in like a week and I was wondering if you were going to use your last name McCarty or if you want to be a Cullen?" he ask looking at us. Emmett was the first to answer "Is it alright if we use Cullen" he said "Of course" Carlisle said "And what grades are you going in?" he ask "umm i'm in 4th and Jasper is in first" Emmett said "Well this is perfect Emmett you're in the same grade as Rose and Jasper you're in the same grade as Edward.... alright you guys can go now if you like"

so I went back to my room where Edward was on his bed playing his blue DS-I "Hi Jasper" he say not looking up from his game "Hi" "Are you going to school with us?" he ask "Yeah i'm in the same grade as you" I say to him "Really that awesome" he said putting down the game "Yeah how come your school start so late" I ask "What do you mean?" "Well my school started way before but I had to leave cause I came here"

"I don't know" he say shrugging his shoulders and going back to play his game. So I went into Emmett's room "Hi Jazz" he said "Hi Emmy" I say sitting on the bed "Hows come we uses the other name" "What.. Oh you mean why I said we should be called Cullen?" "Yeah" "Because Jazz I really miss mom and dad to but we have to try and forget and start all over" "But but" I say tears pouring down my face. "I don't want to forget mommy and daddy"

"I know but you have to be strong okay" Emmy said hugging me "Okay" I say getting up. So I went out in the hall and just sat outside my door "Hi jaspor" Alice said "Hi Alice" I say smiling at her "Can me sit" she ask pointing at the ground next to me "Yeah of Course you can" so she sat down "I really glad you my new brother" she said hugging me "And i'm glad you're my new sister" I say hugging her.

**EM POV**

After Jasper left I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I said "Hi" Rosalie said as she walked in my room "Hi" "So were in the same grade aren't we" She said "yup" I answered "I'm really sorry about your parents and don't worry Carlisle and Esme are great parents. I've been with them for 3 years" "Wait you're adopted to?" I ask confused

"Yeah me Edward and Alice were adopted" "Oh I never knew that" "Yeah and I know what you're going through my parents died when I was 6. They died in a fire. They went to this new store and I guess someone knock over a candle and it caught the whole building on fire only six people made it out but my parents weren't one of them" "Wow Rosalie i'm so sorry" I said looking at her. She was now sitting on my bed as well

"Yeah took me awhile to get over it. I was only six when it happened. Even when I came here after Esme and Carlisle would tuck me in at night I would always leave my door open just in cause my mom and dad would come back and tuck me in theirs self's. But they never did" "Wow" was the only thing I could say "Yeah but I hope you take it better than I did" She said "It's not me i'm worried about its Jasper"

"Well your little brother looks really tough. But he is only six i'm sure he's really upset to" I nodded "Well I'll let you sleep. Goodnight Emmett" Rosalie said as she hugged me I hugged her back "Goodnight" I said then she left

**A/N most of the horrible grammar is cuz of the little kids so ya and no mean reviews please.... tell me what you think should I continue?**


	3. First day of school

**J POV**

I was stating school today as was everyone else. We were all in the car waiting for Esme to drive us there. "Alight are you all ready?" Esme ask getting in the car and we all groaned.

When we got to school the room me Edward where in was filled with kids our age. "HIII Edward!!!!!!!" some girl screamed as she ran up to Edward and hugged him "Hi Bella I missed you" he said

"I missed you to..... did you already make a new friend" Bella ask pointing to me "No this is my new brother his name is Jasper" "Hi Jasper I'm Bella" she said smiling at me "Hi nice to meet you" I said "Do you think this year will be fun like last year?" Bella ask Edward "It should because last year we only in kindergarten" Edward said Taking a seat near Bella I was to the left of Edward and Bella was to the right of him.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Nano I will be your first grade teacher" She said entering the class. After the teacher gave us something to do which was math.. Addition… I hated math.

Edward and Bella were talking so I just put my head on the desk.. Today was going to be a long day. Finally it was time for recess. We had recess with the fourth graders thank god I get to see Emmett. Edward ran off with Bella somewhere

"Hey you I never seen you here before" Some fourth grader with blonde hair said to me "Ummm I'm new here" I said nervously "Well this is going to be fun" he said grinning at me "So where you from" he ask coming closer to me "Ummm I lived in New Hampshire till my parents died and came to live with the Cullens" I said backing up "Ha your parents died?" He ask taking another step forward.

I took another step backwards and nodded "How pathetic" he said as he shoved me. I fell backwards and hit my head hard on the ground "HEY!!!!!! Newton leave him alone before I kick your ass" Emmett's loud voice came out of nowhere. 'Thank god' I thought to myself as Emmett came with Rosalie following him "Oh come on Emmett I was just having fun" "Well next time I see you messing with my little brother I'll kill you" He said and shoved the kid "Whatever" He said and walk away "You okay Jazz?" Emmett ask helping me up "Yeah I'm fine" I said as I rub my head.

**EM POV**

When me and Rose got to our classroom the teacher was not there yet so Rose was talking to her old friends I guess "Oh Emmett this is one of my best friends Jessica" "Hi Emmett" Jessica said "Hi nice to meet you" I said "Hey babe" some blonde haired kid said as he wrap his arm around Rosalie "How many times do I have to tell you Mike that I'm not your babe I don't even like you" Rose said escaping Mikes grip

"You'll want me soon enough... who the hell is this?" He ask pointing to me "I'm Emmett Rosalie's new brother.. who are you" I ask "I'm Mike Newton" he said and walk away. Then the teacher came in and we all took our seats "Hello children my name is Mrs. Dash"

After an hour of multiplication we got to go outside for recess which we shared with the first graders "So what do you want to do?" Rosalie ask "I don't know" I said

"Hey Isn't that Jasper?" Rosalie ask pointing to Newton and Jasper. Mike shoved Jasper and he fell to the ground. Me and Rose look at each other and ran over to where they were "HEY!!! Newton leave him alone before I kick your ass" I yelled "Oh come on Emmett I was just having fun" "Well next time I see you messing with my little brother I'll kill you" I said then shoved him. "Whatever" he said and walk away.

"You okay Jazz?" I ask him as I help him up "Yeah I'm fine" he said rubbing his head. After school me and Rose went to pick up Edward and Jasper. Alice is starting next year she will be going to the first grade "So Edward did you hang out with Bella?" Rosalie ask "Yup we had so much fun" Edward said I couldn't help but smile at him "So looks like Edward has a little girlfriend" I teased

"Do noooot!!!!!" He yelled at me and Rose laughed. Then Esme came up with her car "Hi kids did you all have fun today" She ask smiling at us "Yeah" we all said

**A\N hey everybody hope you like this chapter sorry if there is spelling mistakes I will fix them when I get a chance :)**


	4. Looking out for him

**A/N Okay ppl so before i even think about writting the next chapter I just wanted to say.. if u don't like my story or the way I write like' Facebook Addict' thinks then please don't be rude and write a commet that makes feel like my story is a pice of crap.. I don't no if i should continue now ='[**

**````one month later``````**

**EM POV**

It's been a month since we moved in with the Cullen's. Jazz is already calling Carlisle and Esme Mom and Dad. I don't but that's okay. It was around 7:00 and we were all getting ready for another boring day of school. Rosalie and Jessica are really glad that I came here because Mike doesn't bother them anymore. I think he's afraid of me which is a good thing "Come get breakfast" Esme called from downstairs. I hurried down stairs and sat in the chair next to Edward "Bella is coming over today after school" Edward said looking up at me "Cool can't wait to meet her" I said smiling down at him.

Then Rosalie came downstairs "Hey Rose" I said as Esme served us our meal "Hi" she said with a yawn "Breakfastttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!" Alice said running into the kitchen and climbing on the chair "What are you doing up Alice?" Esme ask "I smelled breakfast" "Good morning shortty" I said "Hi Em" she said as she was bouncing up and down in the chair. She was a really hyper person. Then Jazz came down the stairs looking unhappy. He sat on the chair and put his head down on the table "What's wrong Jazz?" I ask and he just groaned "Here you go sweetie" Esme said putting a plate of food in front of Jasper "I'm not hungry" "What's wrong?" Esme ask putting her hand on his forehead "You feel warm. Go get into comfortable close and go back to bed. I'll be there in a few to check on you".

Without saying a word Jasper got up and walked upstairs "What wrong with Jaspor?" Alice ask. She was cute when she tried to say his name "He doesn't feel good honey but don't worry he'll be Okay"

When we got to school we started off with history as always "Okay class let's start off where we left off yesterday" Miss Dash said writing something on the bored... After history it was math and after that was recess... at recess I sat on the bench with Rose. We didn't feel like playing today "You know Jasper is really lucky to have you as a older brother" I turned to look at her "I mean like most older brothers are mean to their younger brothers"

"Yeah Well I just feel the need to keep him safe I guess..""Oh" Rosalie said "Yeah I think it's because of something that happened when I as six" "what?"

*flashback*

"Emmett honey can you keep a eye on Jasper for a minute I need to go outside and water the plants" Mom said "Yeah" I said while playing my DS "Emmy me want go upstairs" "You mean you want to go upstairs" I corrected him "Yeah" "Okay lets go" I said as I pick up my three year old brother. I put my DS on the table and brought him upstairs to his room.

He started to play with his toys. "Okay Jazz I'll be downstairs for one minute I'll be back" I went downstairs and grab my DS "Emmy where you go" I heard Jasper call out then I hear a THUD!!! and a load cry after that "Crap" I said as ran to the stairs. When I got there Jasper was on the bottom crying his eyes out.

"Ohh no Jazz please be okay" I said "I sat him up and saw that he had a huge bruise on the side of his head and he was cradling his right arm. "MOM!!!!!!!!" I screamed and pick up Jasper. I ran outside "Oh my god what happened Emmett?" Mom ask as she ran towards us and took Jasper "Shhhh its okay honey" Mom said trying to calm him down. It wasn't working "He fell down the stairs" I said worried "Alright come on" she said as she took my hand and walk to the car "Where we going?" I ask as she was getting Jasper situated "We have to bring him to the hospital. The bruise looks bad and I think his arm is broken"

When we got to the hospital Jazz was taken to the emergency room and by this point I was crying. "What wrong Emmett?" Mom ask hugging me "I-Its m-my fault J-Jasper got hurt" "Aww honey it wasn't your fault... Now come on lets go see your brother she said as she took my hand and we walk to the room. Jasper was sitting on a table like thingy with his right arm in a cast and a bandage around his head. He wasn't crying any more but his face was still wet from the tears as was mine. I ran up and hugged him "I'm so sorry Jazz"

*End of flashback*

"Awwww" Rose said looking at me "I still think it was my fault" "Emmett you know it was not your fault you where only six" I didn't say anything. After school we meet Edward and Bella in the front of the school "Hi Bella" Rosalie said as they walk up to us "Hi" "How was your summer" "It was okay" "Ohhh... Well this is Emmett" Rosalie said "Hi Emmett" "Hi Bella nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you to.. Is Jasper okay?" "Yeah I think he'll be fine" I said as Esme pulled up.

When we got back Jasper was passed out on the couch with Alice sitting on the other end watching TV "Hey shortty" I said as we entered the living room "Emmetttttttttttttttt" she said as she ran up to me and hugged me "shhhhh don't wake Jazz up" "Sorry" she whispered "Hi Bella" "Hi Alice" Alice then ran up to Bella and hugged her. "You guys hungry?" Esme ask "Yeah" we all said "How's Jasper?" I ask "He is doing better. This morning he had a 102 temp but I bought it down".

After we ate we went into the living room to watch TV. Edward And Bella we sprawled out on the floor playing there DS'S. Then Jazz moaned and opened his eyes "Hi Jazz" I said "Hi Em" he whispered "Hi Jazz" Bella said running to Jasper "Hi Bella" "Here me and Edward made you a card" she said as she handed Jasper a paper card "Thanks you guys" Jaspers said "Your welcome and get well soon" Edward said. Jasper smiled.

**A\n HIIIIIIIIIIIII .. wut up y'all so here is chapter 4.. yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. anyways i always write in Jasper's and Emmett's POV would you guys like to read it from someone else's POV... if so whose?**


	5. Sick day

**J POV **

When I woke up I felt really cold and dizzy but I just Ignored it. when I finally got out of bed it was 7:00 a.m. Edward was already up. So I hurried and got dressed. When I got down stairs Emmett, Edward, Rose, and Alice where sitting at the table . I sat down and put my head on the table. The cool surface made me shiver. What's wrong Jazz?" Emmett ask. I just groaned. "Here you go sweetie" Esme said as she put a plate of food in front of me. "I'm not hungry" I said..

the smell made want to throw up. Not that its bad food. I just don't feel good. "What's wrong?" Esme ask putting a hand on my forehead. "You feel warm. Go get into comfortable clothes and go back to bed. I'll be there in a few to check on you".So I got up and went upstairs. I put my PJ'S back on and climbed on my bed.

Ten minutes later Esme came in "here" she said as she put a thermometer in my mouth. When it beep she took it out my mouth and look at it "well it says you have a 102 degree fever" "ugh" I groaned I hated being sick.

Esme left the room and came back with a damp towel and put it on my forehead. She also took my nice warm blanket and gave me a sheet. I moaned again "I know honey but we have to get that fever down. Just get some rest okay. Love you" She said before she turned off my light and walk out of the room.

When I woke up it was 11:00. I felt a little better but not much. So I got up and walk down the stairs "Hi honey do you feel better?" Esme ask "A little" I replied "Jasporrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Alice said running to me "Hi" I said half asleep "Jaspor you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine just sick" "Ohhhh.. come watch TV with meeeeeeee" She said as she took my hand and led me to the living room

I laid on the couch and curled up in a ball and shivered. Alice turned on the TV and look at me "Aww it okay Jaspor I take good care of you" she then got off the couch and returned a few seconds later with a blanket. "Here you can use my favorite blanket" She said as she put the blanket on me. It had penguins on it but that's okay I like penguins.

Alice then sat back on the couch and resumed to watch TV "Jasper honey you should really try to eat something" Esme said. I groaned "I know but you have to have something how about a piece of toast with jelly?" "Okay" I said giving up. A few minutes later she came in with a piece of toast with strawberry jam and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks mom" I said sitting up as I took a bite "Your welcome sweetie" she said and went into the other room.

When I finished my last bite a laid back down. I didn't even touch my orange juice. I doze off but when I woke up I could here Mom and Dad talking in the kitchen which means it must be 2:30 that's when Carlisle comes home for a hour brake then he goes back to work.

I heard him and Esme approach "Hi daddy" Alice said "Hi Alice. You having fun?" "Yeah take care of Jaspor" "Awww. how are you feeling jasper?" "Better" "Have you drank anything?" He ask looking at my full glass of orange juice "No" "Well you have to drink something". I groaned "If you don't drink something then you can become more sicker and have to go to the hospital" I looked at him my eyes getting wider.

I took my glass of orange juice and drank it quickly. "Good now try to get some rest" I nodded and he walk away. One thing I hated more then being sick was being at a hospital ever since I feel down the stairs when I was three and had to go to the emergency room I had been afraid to go back.

Mom came back in with a thermometer "I have to check your tempter again" She said as she put it in my mouth. When it beep she took it out and look at it "Okay its down to 100 but its still to high"

"Can I have a glass of water?" I ask "of course honey" she said and went to the kitchen "Nooooooooo I want to take care of him" Alice said jumping off the couch and running into the kitchen. When she came back she had the cup of water and her hands and she walked up to me and handed it to me "Thanks Alice" I said as I sip it "your welcome" she said sitting back on the couch. Soon enough I fell back asleep.

------

I moaned and opened my eyes "Hi Jazz" Emmett said "Hi Em" I whispered "Hi Jazz" Bella said running up to me "Hi Bella" "Here me and Edward made you a card" She said as she handed me a card "Thanks you guys" I said "Your welcome and get well soon" Edward said I smiled "Bella honey I was just talking to your father and we want to know if you want to sleep over here since you guys don't have school tomorrow" Esme said walking in with the phone in her hands "YEAH!!" Bella yelled "This is going to be sooo fun" Edward said. And I was actually feeling alot better

**A/N Heyyy hope you liked this chapter and once again if you want to see someone else's POV instead of Jazz And Emm tell me and i will write it =) R&R… I wanted to thank all the nice ppl who reviewed and if any one has nothing nice to say about my story then please don't say anything cuz it makes me feel like crap ='[ and makes me not want to continue at all =[**


	6. Contagious

**Edwards POV**

Me Bella and Jasper were watching TV "Its almost my birthday!" Bella said exited "Yay… You'll be seven!" I said . Bella is only 2 months older then me. Her birthday is September 13th and my birthday is December 19th "When is your birthday Jasper?" Bella ask "March 21st" Jasper answered

Cool I was older then Jasper. Jasper had a small coughing fit and then mom came in with some cold medicine "Okay Jasper time to talk your cough medicine" Mom then pour the purple gross stuff in the small cup"

Jasper looked up at her then shook his head. I don't blame him, That stuff is yucky "Come on Jasper you have to take it" Mom tried but Jasper shook his head and said "But I don't have a fever anymore" "I know but you still have a cough"

"But I don't like that stuff" Jasper complained "Honey please just take it… Or I'll have to take you to the hospital" Jaspers eyes got big as he took the cup from mom and drank the yucky stuff.

That's what mom says to all of us when we have to take yucky medicine but it works the best on Jasper and even though he wont admit it I know he's afraid of hospitals.

Mom then left the room and Jasper got off the couch and took a seat near me and Bella on the floor

"So do you feel better?" Bella ask Jasper "Yeah.. a lot better, but I do have a little bit of tummy ache"

After we watch TV it was time for bed. Jasper went up to his bed and fell asleep

Me and Bella made a tent with the bottom bunk and played our DS's "Soooo Eddie.. We should go see Alice in wonderland this weekend" usually if someone called me Eddie I would freak.. But Bella is different

"Yeah and its in 3D!!!!" I said. I never saw a 3D movie before. Then we heard a knock on the door "Okay guys time for bed" Dad said "Okay!" me and Bella said and soon I drifted off to sleep

When I woke up I felt dizzy and yucky "You okay Eddie?" Bella ask "I feel sickkkk" I moaned

"What's wrong?" Jasper ask coming down from his bed "Edward is sick" Bella said "Oh nooo I'll go get mom" Jasper then ran out of the room.

A few minutes later Mom came in "Oh my poor baby" she said as she put her hand on my forehead "You must of got what Jasper had. I should of known he was contagious" Dam it Jasper this is all your fault. I said in my head.. I was mad at him so I gave him a mean glare

I heard Jasper mumble a 'sorry' before leaving. I moaned again "Awe do you want me to set up the couch so you can watch TV on the big TV?" . I nodded my head yes "Okay Bella I'll call your dad. Edward isn't in the condition to play" "Okay. I hope you feel better soon" Bella said before following mom out the door.

Jasper then walked back in "I'm sorry" he whispered "This is all your fault" I said as a grabbed my pillow and went down stairs.

When I got down there Emmett was setting up the couch for me "Hey buddy. Hope you feel better soon" Emmett said "Thanks Em" I said laying down on the couch. Then Rosalie came in "You okay?" she ask "Yeah just sick." I said as I yawned and feel asleep.

I woke up to a winning sound. I tried to ignore it but it just got louder. I wipped the blanket off my head and looked at the ground to see Jasper sleeping and moaning "Edward are you okay?" Alice ask coming up from behind the couch "Yeah allie I fine" satisfied with my answer she nodded and skipped away

Annoyed with Jaspers winning I through a pillow at him. He woke up holding his stomach "Edward help!!. I-I d-don't f-feel good!!!!!" He nearly yelled "Okay Jasper calm down" I said

Then Emmett came running in "What's wrong?" he ask looking at me "I don't know Jasper just started freaking out" Emmett then walked over to Jasper and knelt down "Jasper what's wrong?" Emmett ask as he picked Jasper up and carried him to the couch

"Jasper what's wrong?" Emmett repeated "M-My stomach h-hurts b-badly Emmett really b-bad" Jasper cried out "Like you want to throw up?" Emmett ask "N-No its bad Emmett p-please make it go away!!" "I wish I could bud but I… hold on… ESME!!!!" Emmett yelled and mom was in the room quickly

"What's wrong?" Esme ask "I don't know. He said his stomach hurts really bad" Mom then left the room. I think she's calling dad. "Emmett make it go away" Jasper cried again Emmett hugged Jasper.

"Okay I called Carlisle and he said to bring Jasper down to the hospital "NO!!" Jasper had tears running down his face "I don't want to go to the hospital" "I know baby but we have to. Daddy wants to check and make sure your okay" Jasper buried his head in Emmett's shoulder before mumbling "Don't make me go"

**A/N okay if there is any spelling mistakes just ignore it .. I will go back and fix them but what u think about this chap…. And remember be nice =)**


	7. Appendix

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard Jasper crying so I went down stairs to see what the problem was. When I got to the living room Jasper was holding on to Emmett for dare life. "What's wrong?" I ask mom "We have to take Jasper to the hospital"

After hearing that I was taking back. I new he was sick but I never thought a trip to the hospital would be necessary "Why what's wrong with him?" I ask "He has a really bad stomach or something" Emmett said "Okay I have to call a babysitter" Mom said

Me and Emmett looked up at her "Umm can me and Rose come?" Emmett ask "Of cores I just need a babysitter for Sick Edward and Alice" Mom left the room

I sat on the couch near Emmett. I ran my fingers threw Jaspers golden locks "Hey bud.. Its going to be okay" I tried saying "R-Rose?.. Make i-it s-stop" "Don't worry Jasper dad will find out what's wrong and he'll fix it. He always does" I said as mom came back in.

"Okay Charlie is going to come here.. Is that alright?" Mom ask Edward "Yeah" Edward said with a yawn "Okay Rose and Emmett get in the car I'll carry Jasper" Me and Emmett nodded and ran out t the car.

***

When we got to the hospital Dad took Jasper to check him over while me mom and Emmett were left to wait in the waiting room.

I looked over at Emmett who looked beyond worried "Its Okay Em I'm sure Jazz will be fine " I said putting my hand on his shoulders "Did you see the look on his face when we got here?.. I just wish there was something I could do"

I could understand why Emmett felt this way. When we first arrived Jasper looked beyond scared and not to mention he threw a hissy fit with his kicking and yelling "I know but there is nothing you could of done. You did every thing you could" Emmett looked at me and smiled.

I blushed little. Damn he is so hot when he smiles and shows his dimples.. Wait what are you thinking Rose you can't be … in love with him I mean he's partially your brother.

I looked up at him gain…. Damn this would be a lot easier if he wasn't so damn hot.

Just then Dad came out with a serious look "Well we found the problem" He said "What is it?" mom ask "His appendix needs to come out" "When?" Emmett ask "Ass soon as possible. We are preparing the OR for him right now.. I will be doing the surgery. When I told him that he seemed a little relived but he is still really scared.. You guys can come see him if you like" we all got up and followed dad to Jaspers room. Poor Jazz he's been having rotten luck lately.

When we got into his room, Jasper was lying on the hospital and he had an IV stuck in his right hand but that's not what caught my attention it was the look on his face. He looked so scared and innocent.

Emmett walked over to him and Jasper nearly jumped on him "Emmy I d-do want to b-be here" He cried "I know bud but in order to get better you have to stay" "But they are going to cut me open.. Its going to hurt"

Dad then walked over to Jasper "Its going to be okay Jazz I will be with you the whole time and we all will be here when you wake up. I am even going to stay here over night with you" Jasper looked up at dad and wiped his tears away "You promises?" dad smiled down at him "I promise"

Then some other doctor came in and said "Dr. Cullen the OR is ready.. Would you like we to get a gurney?' "Yes please" dad said and Jasper clutched on Emmett even tighter. If that was even possible "Its Okay Jazz. Like dad said I will be here when you wake up"

When the other doctor came and wheeled Jasper out , Mom decided we should get Jasper a get well present.

So we went home first to let Charlie off his babysitting duty "mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she came running in and hugging mom "Hi baby girl" "Is Jaspor going to be okay?" mom knelt down to be eye level with her "Honey Jasper is still sick and has to be in the hospital for a couple of days but he is going to be fine" "Really?" "yes really"

Edward came in rubbing his eyes "Hi honey. You feel better?" mom ask getting up "Yeah a lot better. So what's wrong with Jazz?" "His appendix needs to come out" I said "Oh" He said, He seem to be thinking real hard before asking mom "Um you know how I got Jaspers cold… I'm I going to get what he has now to!" Edward ask scared

Mom embraced him in a hug "Oh no baby you cant get what he has just by being near him like that. Its not Contagious like the cold he had" "Oh , but he is going to be okay right?" "Yes but I don't know if you should come and visit him tonight. I mean your already sick" Mom said "No! I want to see him.. I need to say sorry to him,.. I've been a bad brother and besides I feel a lot better"

Witch isn't really hard to believe. Edward always recovers from sickness really fast. Faster then a normal kid at least. "Okay fine but we have to go to the store first and get Jasper a get well present" mom said as we all nodded and headed out to the car.

When we got to the store we had no idea what to get Jasper. "What should we get?" I ask Emmett hoping he would know something Jasper might want "Umm I'm not sure lets check the electronics maybe there will be something there" I nodded and we went to the electronics section "He's always wanted a ipod" Emmett said.

So we decided to get him the new ipod Nano in the color green. We all even helped pay for it, even Alice.

After spending about an hour in the store we headed back to the hospital

**A/N heyy … so hope u liked the chapter and don't forget to review .. Please =[… oh and ignore spelling errors I will fix those soon ... if i get no reveiws then i will not update =\**


End file.
